


realisations.

by steelatoms



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Father reveal, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: Dark Phoenix sort of Fix-It where I actually give these two their well-deserved storyline.





	realisations.

**Author's Note:**

> asides from good performances from Turner and Fassbender, a great score and an awesome final battle, I freaking hated Dark Phoenix. Not only did they mess up the dark phoenix saga AGAIN, they didn't conclude the magneto/quicksilver storyline that's been building for five years, and now they'll never get the chance. Here's my attempt at a fix it since I thought it could've been easily resolved.

_ “Raven is dead.  Jean killed her.”  _ Hank’s expression was mournful as he watched his former enemy take in the news.

 

It hit Erik like a ton of bricks, almost toppling him as he tried to process the fact that he had lost yet  _ another  _ person he loved; his father, his mother, his wife and precious Nina, he was destined to be alone forever, he knew.   
  
But Raven; sweet, beautiful Raven, who he had corrupted and abused and destroyed just like everything else he touched.  He wondered who else he had left, and knew there were still two people alive that he cared about. He didn’t want to ask, lest the answer be something he didn’t like.

 

Morbid curiosity got the better of him, and he tentatively asked, “Is… Did… did anyone else get…” he couldn’t continue, feeling sick.

 

Hank looked down, swallowing thickly, “Charles is okay, Erik.  In fact, it’s his--” he broke off with a sigh, “But Peter…”

 

“Peter?” Erik looked up, “I-Is he…?”

 

Hank replied, “He’s pretty banged up, but he’s alive.”

 

“He’s my…” Erik looked down, ashamed.

 

Hank nodded, “I know.  He knows. How long have you?”

 

“Since he rescued me from the Pentagon.  I just ignored it, let myself be consumed by anger because of Apocalypse,” he explained, “Then I figured that he’s better off without me.  Just as Charles and Raven…” he stopped turning around,  _ “Raven.” _

 

The pain wound inside him tightly, quickly turning to rage and he felt the ground tremble beneath him as he turned away from Hank, walking over to rest his head against a wall, a tear falling down his face.

 

“Charles won’t take responsibility for it,” Hank stepped forward, “He did this, he created this… this  _ monster _ ,” he saw Erik’s flinch at the term, “And we have to stop her.”

 

Erik choked out a bitter, tearful laugh,  _ “We?” _

 

“Yes, we.” Hank reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Come on, I know we’ve never been buddies, in fact, I’ve  _ hated  _ you.  But Raven loved you, even at your darkest.  And Jean murdered her. She nearly murdered Peter too.”

 

Erik’s voice shook, “But you’re not asking for my help to stop her, are you?” he turned around, eyes locking with Hank’s, “You’re asking me to  _ kill _ her.”   
  


Hank nodded, “You’re one of the strongest mutants I know.  And I know you’ve built a life here, but we have to do this.  We have to avenge her, to make sure Jean doesn’t hurt anyone else.  Please, just… Don’t be Erik Lehnsherr. For Raven’s sake, be  _ Magneto.” _

 

Conflict flashed across Erik’s face before he nodded, “Very well.  But if Charles gets involved--”

 

“Whatever it takes.” Hank agreed.

 

*   
  


After the battle, it turned out that Jean had been the victim after all, and in her regret and guilt, she sacrificed herself to destroy the force within her.

 

As Erik stood among the X-Men, realisation struck him; they were a true family.

 

Yes, they mourned and it was painful to even witness, Scott huddled up as he sobbed, tears rolling silently down Charles’ cheeks, but they mourned  _ together.   _ Kurt and Ororo held hands tightly, both crying, but finding solace in each other.

 

For years, Erik had lived in a daze of rage, hatred and loneliness and had pushed away nearly everyone who ever loved him for fear he might lose them as he lost so many others.

 

And yet, fighting alongside them, he had felt like he was part of something, and yearned for family even more.

 

Raven wouldn’t want him drowning in self-hatred and vengeance, she wouldn’t want him being alone.

 

He thought of Peter, his son, his only living blood relative, and how when he awoke, he would still be searching.

 

No more.

 

No more rage.  No more hatred.  No more loneliness.

 

No more Magneto.

 

*

 

Peter awoke a few days later, groaning as he tossed his head to the side and blinking as blinding shards of sunlight assaulted his eyes.  His entire body hurt, more than anything he had ever experienced, even more than getting his leg snapped like a twig.

 

Suddenly, a figure obscured the glare, and he felt his bed dip as someone sat next to his leg, a hand resting on it.  Blinking a few times, he saw the man he knew as Magneto, and he wondered briefly if this was some kind of dream.

 

“Wha--” he attempted to clamber up, unable to piece together why he was lying injured in bed with a man who just so happened to be his unknowing father sat beside him.

 

Erik’s voice was soft as he touched his elbow, “Save your strength, Peter.”

 

“What are you doin’ here?” he looked confused, “Wait, what am I doing here?  Where’s Charles? Where’sRavenwhathappenedwhyaminpainwhycan’tIremember--”

 

Erik shushed him, “Slow down.  I am many things, but I am not good at understanding things at superspeed.”   
  


After a long, deliberate breath, he continued, “What’re you doing here?”

 

“Let’s focus on you first.” Erik shrugged the question off, “What’s the last thing you remember?”   
  


Peter thought for a moment, “Getting wiped out by Jean.  Wait. Did we stop her? Where’s Raven, did she…” Erik’s solemn face was an instant worry, “Wh-Where is she, man?”

 

“Jean, well… the force inside her…” Erik’s voice wavered, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Peter’s jaw wobbled,  _ “No.”  _ tears welled in his eyes, “Wh-Where is Jea--”

 

“Dead.” Erik replied, “Jean sacrificed herself to save the world.”

 

Peter’s voice broke and a tear fell, “ _ Oh my God.” _

 

“Are you okay?” Erik asked, concerned.

 

Peter snapped,  _ “No, of course I’m fucking not okay!   _ Two of my friends, you know, the thing I don’t have much of because let’s face it, I’m  _ kinda annoying,  _ are fucking dead and I don’t even know why you’re here because let’s face it, even if you did know you were my dad you wouldn’t give a fuck because all you care about is your ‘mutant homeland’, which, by the way, you can shove straight up your--”

 

“Peter.” Erik interjected, “I know.”   
  


Peter stopped his rant,  _ “Wh-What?” _

 

“I know I’m your father.” he looked down, “I’ve known for years.”   
  


After a second, Peter’s anger flared back up, “Well, isn’t that fan-fucking-tastic?  All these years, you knew. I struggled with you not being near, with making friends and you didn’t give a fuck, did you?  I really meant that little to you, that you’d rather spend time with complete strangers than even fucking talk to me, o-or get to know me?” his voice broke into a whimper, “I  _ waited  _ for you.   _ Waited  _ for my father, but I ended up with nothing but dead friends and misery.” he exhaled shakily, “I  _ hate  _ you.  I hate you so much.  I fucking--” with a roar of rage and pain, Peter jackknifed forward at superspeed, pinning Erik against the wall and tearing the IV straight out of his hand, “Why didn’t you come back for me?” he growled, in pain, but most of all,  _ angry. _

 

“I was scared.” Erik confessed, “Of losing you just as I’ve lost everyone else.  I wanted to tell you.”

 

Peter hissed,  _ “Bullshit.” _

 

“I did, and I am so sorry that I ever caused you pain.” Erik’s eyes searched yours, “I’m sorry, Peter.  Truly, I am.”   
  


Peter’s eyes filled with tears once more as he relinquished his grip on Erik, his anger having been worn out, leaving only the earth-shattering grief he was feeling.  Sobs began to wrack his frame and just before he fell to his knees, he was pulled into Erik’s arms tightly, a hand carding through his silver hair.

 

He froze initially, unsure if this was some kind of trick from a man he knew only as a supervillain, but when his father began to rock him, he relaxed into the embrace, feeling a moment’s peace.

 

*

 

Jean’s funeral was a miserable affair, with Scott giving a speech that moved everyone to tears. Peter felt himself beginning to crash once more only for his father to grasp his shoulder encouragingly.

 

Afterward, Peter was sitting in his room, staring blankly at the ground when Erik came to join him, resting a hand on his shoulder to announce his entrance.

 

“Hey.” Peter looked up with a weak smile, “Suppose you’ll be moving back to Genosha soon?”

 

Erik replied, “Actually, Charles and I were planning to do some travelling, to actually go and help more people, as we set out to do beforehand.  Actually, that’s why I’m here. I’d like you to join me, if you wanted. Come see the world.”   
  
_ “Really?”  _ a childish grin of wonder found its way onto Peter’s face, but it soon faded, “I, uh, can’t.  I wouldn’t want to…”

 

Erik smiled softly, “You’re my son, my family.  You will always be welcome.”   
  


“Thanks.” Peter reached up and touched his hand, “But there’s a couple of things I need to sort out here first.  But, after that… if you’d have me…”

 

Erik gave a joyous laugh, something Peter had never seen him do, “That’d be delightful.”   
  


“Thanks again.” Peter smiled, “Thing is, I don’t even… know what to call you.  Magneto? Erik?”   
  


Erik suggested, “Dad would be nice.”   
  


“‘Dad’.” Peter clicked his tongue, “I like it.  Well, ‘dad’, I will join you. I just have to sort out a few things first, okay?”

 

Erik nodded, “Anything you need, my son.  Anything you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, kudos and subscribe, and follow my twitter @steelatoms and my tumblr @bisexualseg-el.


End file.
